


True Love

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Psychological Trauma, Scent Kink, Soul Bond, True Mates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faisait des courses pour Sam et lui lorsqu'il tombe dans les bras de Castiel, un alpha. Son alpha, dont l'odeur seule lui donne les jambes molles et des palpitations.<br/>Seul problème : après que Castiel l'eut ramené chez lui, il lui confie qu'il est...un ange du Seigneur.<br/>Ce qui bien sûr n'existe pas. Dean a déjà chassé pas mal de monstres, mais il ne croit pas aux anges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Cela commença par une faiblesse dans les jambes. Tout à coup, il devait se retenir au rayon des conserves pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait l'impression d'être debout sur deux coton-tiges menaçant de se plier d'un instant à l'autre sous son poids.  
Et puis il y avait l'odeur.  
Elle était présente depuis un moment, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué. A présent, elle se faisait plus vive, de sorte qu'il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à en identifier la source, ni à déterminer à quoi l'associer. Elle faisait remonter des souvenirs d'enfance, de chaleur et de sécurité datant de si longtemps, quand sa mère s'occupait de lui, lui préparait ses plats préférés, l'emmenait à l'école, lui racontait des histoires le soir et le bordait dans son lit, avec un baiser sur le front...  
Il se força à se re-focaliser sur le présent. Le battement irrégulier de son cœur lui emplissait les oreilles à tel point qu'il crut être sur le point de faire un infarctus.  
Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il allait appeler à l'aide lorsque des bras l'entourèrent, l'empêchant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Il plongea tête la première contre le torse d'un homme en chemise et cravate, ses doigts s'agrippant aux pans de son trenchcoat beige.  
\- Je t'ai trouvé, murmura une belle voix grave, doucement, avec une émotion contenue.  
Alors Dean ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ce parfum délicieux qui l'envahissait tout entier, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Son premier réflexe fut de s'asseoir, et il tomba nez à nez avec l'alpha qu'il avait rencontré à la supérette.  
Hébété, il détourna les yeux pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Mais comme l'alpha se levait, il se raidit de nouveau, le poing serré, prêt à se défendre si c'était nécessaire.  
Bien qu'au fond de lui, il sache déjà que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas un redoutable combattant, mais il lui était impossible d'attaquer ce visage à l'expression tendue et aux yeux bleu ciel. Il espérait juste que c'était également le cas pour l'autre homme.  
\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, déclara l'alpha en se rapprochant.  
Dean eut un mouvement de recul et, instinctivement, chercha le couteau dissimulé dans sa botte. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était pied nu.  
L'alpha se figea. Son odeur assaillit le chasseur, lui faisant brusquement monter le rouge aux joues.  
-...mais je voudrais savoir qui tu es.  
Il fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Dean trouvait cette situation éminemment gênante.  
-...que l'on apprenne à ce connaître...enfin je suppose...puisque nous sommes..., continua l'alpha maladroitement.  
Finalement, il se rassit sagement au bord du lit, ce qui rassura un peu Dean. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras.  
\- Donc heu, tu es...enfin tu as...  
Il soupira et se passa main sur la nuque.  
\- C'est chez toi ici ?  
L'alpha hocha la tête. Dean se dit la réflexion que c'était complètement délirant comme situation.  
\- Et donc...tu m'as ramené ici...  
Sa mâchoire se durcit à l'idée de ce que l'alpha avait peut-être pour projet à son réveil ; encore heureux qu'il n'ait rien tenté de plus que de lui retirer ses chaussures.  
L'homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, perplexe, et ça avait un côté mignon très inattendu pour Dean, dont l'estomac se mit à faire des nœuds. Il baissa les yeux, gêné.  
Malgré ses doutes, tout lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Son instinct d'abord, ses observations ensuite. L'alpha n'avait pas une attitude menaçante. Il était étrange, certes, mais calme et mesuré. Objectivement, il aurait pu profiter de son évanouissement, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Un bon point pour lui.  
Dean décida qu'il l'aimait bien – et la pensée de coucher avec lui fit frémir son bas-ventre d'excitation contenue.  
\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, répondu prudemment l'alpha.  
Et Dean comprit qu'il était jaugé, au même titre qu'il avait jaugé l'autre. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait cru en voyant le couteau dans sa botte.  
\- Okay. Hm. Je m'appelle Dean...  
Il hésita à dire son nom de famille. D'une part, il avait tellement l'habitude de donner des pseudonymes que ça venait presque automatiquement ; et d'autre part, il n'avait pas oublié que Dean Winchester était sensé être mort après avoir été intensément recherché par la police pour meurtres – bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pu prouver que c'était un changeur de peau qui était responsable, à l'époque.  
Sa vie était faite de quiproquos et de malentendus. Alors l'alpha devrait se contenter de ça pour l'instant...  
\- Dean...  
Son prénom prononcé par cet homme prenait une tonalité bien différente. Il se souvenait de son père l'appelant ainsi, mais d'un ton sec, autoritaire. De Sam et du mélange d'affection et de commisération lorsqu'il l'appelle.  
Il aimait la façon dont l'alpha le disait. Et celui-ci semblait l'aimer aussi, car il eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Je suis Castiel.  
Il s'approcha de nouveau, et Dean se laissa absorber dans la contemplation de ses yeux bleus. C'était beau et hypnotisant.  
\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur, déclara l'autre homme.  
Dean écarquilla les yeux, un froid glacial le submergeant à ces mots.  
La main de Castiel se posa sur son cou.  
\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, Dean. Depuis que nous sommes lié par ce lien si profond...  
Il l'enlaça.  
\- Mon oméga.  
Et Dean ne pouvait pas nié. C'était bel et bien le cas.


End file.
